Escaped from Satellite and now, ended up in Jail!
by The Black Rose Witch
Summary: I didn't feel like finishing chapter 6 of MD but Jaden and Yusei won. But, Ushio still took them in, even though they won. Time for Jaden and Yusei to bust "Prison Break"! Just kidding, they won't. Or they might.
1. Chapter 1: We're all Arrested!

**Chapter 1: We're All Arrested!** Jaden and Yusei won, but Ushio was such a bitch and took them in after the seventh attempt to get them. 2 cops then grabbed Jaden and Yusei, then shoved them onto one of the copper's cars. The cops busted out the handcuffs and handcuffed them. Then confiscated their D-Wheel, deck and duel disk. Ushio smirked. "Hahaha! No one gets away from Ushio!" Chazz coughed, and as he cough, he coughed out the word, "Queer!" Rua and Ruka started laughing. Ushio didn't hear anything and if he did, he'd like so arrest Chazz. Ushio turned to the others. "Since you all tried to help your friends resist arrest, you're all getting, **house arrest**!" Said Ushio.

Ha! Jack Atlus has house arrest! He was like a witness and if he like kept it secret, he could go to jail cuz he didn't say anything and saw it all. But, Ushio decided to give him house arrest. Jack is gonna be a really popular celeb now! He's gonna be on TMZ! They're gonna be right outside his mansion. Jack is all on his D-Wheel going around in circles in his ring he has in the backyard. "Hey, Jack! You got house arrest!" The Jack flips 'em off! "Did you get that on the cam? He gave us the finger! He gave us the finger!" Sorry, I went off track but, that's what's probably gonna happen to him.

So anyway, Rua and Ruka got house arrest too. Rua then got all mad. "If I have house arrest, I won't be able to hang out with Tempei!" Complained Rua. "Neither will I!" Added Ruka. "That's your problem. You decided to help your friends." Answered Ushio. Then like 3 other cops in their crappy rides came. They shoved Yusei, Jaden, and the others into separate cars. Then, two cars left to leave the other 6 at their house and put on their brace for house arrest. The other one, to jail! Yusei and Judai arrived at jail. It was at night, around 9 p.m. The cops then got them out of the car. They took Jaden into this building. It was dark. One cop then turned on one light. Then they tied up Judai on a chair. Yusei was with the cops and he was handcuffed. He knew what was going to happen to Jaden. "Jaden Yuki, your going to receive your criminal mark." Said one of the cops.

Yusei stared at Jaden. Then, they got out this laser and it burned on Jaden's cheek a weird yellow looking mark. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled out Jaden in pain. I mean he was getting burned. Then the cops were finished like 20 seconds later. Jaden got a mark exactly like Yusei's just his is on the opposite side of where he had it lasered on. "There, its done." Said one of the cops. One cop untied Jaden from the chair and handcuffed him. After the mark was done, both Jaden and Yusei were taken to a cell. The cops uncuffed them. They opened the cell's door and pushed them in. "Here's you cell, and there's your cellmate." Said the cop. He then locked the door and left. "What, he can't leave us here!" Said Jaden nervously. "Let us out! Let us out!" "Its no use." Answered their cellmate. Jaden and Yusei turned around and looked at their cellmate. They saw an old man. "So, how did you end up here?" Asked Yusei. The old man was laying down on his bed. He sat up after he heard Yusei. "I'm from Satellite. Cops caught me in the city. I've been here since Monday, I've recently got here." Said the old guy. (It was Wednesday)

"Us too! We got caught in the city when we were supposed to be in Satellite." Answered Jaden. "What's your name anyway?" Asked Yusei curiously. "I'm Yanagi Tenzen." "Well, I'm Yusei Fudo." Answered Yusei politely. "I'm Jaden Yuki." Said Jaden with a smile. "Nice to meet ya." Grinned Yanagi. Judai saw one of the empty bunk beds and jumped on it. "I call the bottom!" Yelled out Jaden, "Get off! I want the bottom bunk!" Said Yusei all pissed off. "Screw you! This is my bottom bunk!" Shot back Jaden. Yusei then ran to Judai and tried to pull him out of the bed. "Get…off… Jaden!" Yusei pulled Jaden's legs hoping to get him out of the bed. Jaden grabbed on to the ladder! "NO! I called this bed!!" "I don't care! I want it!" Yanagi just laughed as how he saw the older boys acting like little kids. Yusei then got an idea. He let go of him. "Hey, Jaden." "What?" Asked Jaden as he still grabbed onto the ladder. Yusei pulled out a chocolate bar from his pocket. He's had it from that morning when he went to Jack's duel. He bought 4. Two for him, 1 for Rua and 1 for Ruka. Yusei ate one and saved the other one.

"I've got a Snickers and its King Size, want it?" Asked Yusei as he waved in the air. Jaden stared at it. "Aww, dude! Let me have it!" Begged Jaden as he let out one of his hands. "If you get out of the bottom bunk, its yours." Said Yusei. Jaden had no other choice, so he got out of the bunk. "F you, now give me the chocolate." Said Jaden all annoyed. Yusei gave him the chocolate. It was 10 p.m. A copper came into their cell. "Lights out! Now go to sleep!" The cop turned off the lights and then left. "This is a bunch of bullshit! I don't go to sleep until 12 a.m." Said Jaden. "Yangai? What happens if I turn on the lights?" Asked Judai. "The cops will come and beat you." Answered Yanagi. Jaden backed away from the switch. Yusei and Jaden then took of their jackets and shoes. Both boys then got on the bunk bed. "Haha! I got the bottom bunk and you don't!" Teased Yusei. "Shut up Yusei! Before I get down there and kick you out of bed!" Jaden got the blanket that was on the top bunk. "Hey Yanagi, are the blankets clean?" Asked Jaden as he held up the white blanket.

"They're clean, it was washed yesterday." Answered Yanagi. "Good, cuz I'm gonna use it." Answered Jaden as he wrapped himself up in the blanket to keep warm. Yusei grabbed the blanket and put it on him so he could be warm. All three were in bed. "Jaden, you awake?" Whispered Yusei. "Yeah, why?" Whispred back Jaden. "Remember the mark you saw on my arm?" Asked Yusei. "Yeah, then when you woke up, it faded away." Said Jaden. "How did I get the mark, it happened when me and Jack were dueling. I had Stardust Dragon and Jack had his Red Demon Dragon, and when they attacked, that's when this crimson colored dragon appeared out of nowhere." Said Yusei. Yanagi overheard the conversation.

"A crimson colored dragon? So the rumors must be true." Said Yanagi. "What rumors?" Asked Yusei curiously. "About the Dragon's birthmark and the Crimson Dragon. They exist." Answered Yanagi. "A Dragon's birthmark?" Asked Yusei. "The Crimson Dragon?" Asked Jaden. "I've heard that a person with a Dragon Birthmark is a Signer." "A signer?" Asked Yusei. "Yeah, a signer is (explains what it means). There are 5 different birthmarks. One, is the dragon's tail. The second, the wings. The third, is the head. The last two, the dragon's claws. Legend has it, that a Signer is a descendant of the _People of the Stars_." Yusei and Jaden were confused. "Who are the _People of the Stars?_"Asked Yusei. "The _People of the Stars _were a pre-Incan civilization that lived 1,000's of years ago. They were attacked by evil forces. So, in order to protect themselves, they summoned a powerful dragon known as, _The Crimson Dragon. _With the dragon, it somehow buried the evil into the ground which now are the _Nazca Lines_." Explained Yanagi. Jaden stared at Yusei. "The People of the Stars are your ancestors?" Asked Jaden curiously. "Is it true? Are they my ancestors?" Asked Yusei.

"Yes, 5 descendants live today in the present." Said Yanagi. "Anyone with a birthmark is one of the descendants." Yusei then remembered something. He quickly turned to Jaden. "Hey, you know Jack had a mark on his arm too." Said Yusei. Jaden then remembered too. "Hey that's right! His stayed on, yours just vanished." Said Judai. Yusei turned to Yanagi. "Is Jack one of the Signers?" Asked Yusei. "His arm was glowing like my arm when I got the birthmark." "He might be." Answered Yanagi. "We'll talk about this tomorrow morning, now let's get some sleep." Said Jaden as he turned around and put the blanket on him. Yusei and Yanagi then tried to go to sleep.

_Who might be the next D-Signer? Yusei, Jaden, and Yanagi will have to investigate. To be continued in the next chapter: Chapter 2: He's a Hater! _


	2. Chapter 2: He's a Hater!

**Chapter 2: He's a Hater! **

It Thursday morning, at 5 a.m. Yusei, Jaden and Yanagi were asleep. "GET THE FUCK UP!!" A copper came in and woke up Yusei, Jaden, and Yanagi. He pulled off their blankets. Jaden shivered, cuz it was freezing cold. He then noticed his blanket was taken off. "What the fuck?!" Yelled out Jaden as he sat up and opened his eyes half way. "What did you say, son?" Asked the cop. Jaden then opened his eyes all the way and clearly saw the cop. "Oh, my bad. My bad, officer. I thought you were Yusei." Answered Jaden as he rubbed his eyes. The cop the left. Jaden yawned as he stretched out his arms. Yusei and Yanagi did the same. Jaden climbed down the ladder. He put on his jacket and shoes. Yusei put on his boots, jacket and gloves. All three got out of the cell and walked to the cafeteria. They arrived and grabbed a tray.

"At least we've got breakfast." Said Jaden, being all thankful to have something to eat. The cafeteria lady then grabbed a bowl and filled it up with oatmeal for everyone. "Here's you're breakfast, enjoy." Said the lady. They all got their food and sat down. Jaden stared at his breakfast. "What the fuck is this?" Asked Jaden as he pointed to his bowl. "Uhh, oatmeal." Answered Yusei as he stared at his bowl. Jaden grabbed his spoon and played around with the oatmeal. Yusei grabbed his spoon and dipped it in the oatmeal. He then took it out and tasted the oatmeal. In an instance, he spit it out. He quickly drank the OJ. "This this fucking nasty!" He turned to the cafeteria lady.

"Ma'am! Did the damn oatmeal expire already?" Yelled out Yusei. "It is a year old." Answered the lady. "OH, GOD!" Yusei pushed away the bowl and made faces as if he were gonna throw up. Yusei drank some more OJ. "What about the orange juice? Is it expired?" Asked Jaden. "Just two weeks expired". Yusei spit the juice out. Jaden started to laugh. "Hahaha! Everything you ate was expired. Good thing I didn't eat anything." Jaden pulled out the Snickers he got from Yusei. "Thank God I still have this!" Said Jaden as he tore of the wrapper. "Hey! Give me some!" Begged Yusei as he let out his hand. Jaden broke the chocolate in half. "Here." Jaden handed Yusei half of the chocolate. "Thanks." After they ate the chocolate, they picked up their trays and were gonna throw out the food. "I'm have diarrhea today for eating the food." Said Yusei as he laughed.

"My friend Bianca, told this one time, she was watching something on TV and they said this guy went to a restaurant and he ordered pancakes. When the pancakes were done, he ate them, then he died like a month or a week later." Said Jaden. "Turns out the pancake mix, was 4 years old." Yusei then got scared. "You're saying, I could die for eating something that's a year old?" Asked Yusei nervously. "No, you won't die. Bianca ate these wafers that were 8 months old and nothing happened to her." Answered Jaden. He then turned to talk to Yanagi. "Hey, Yusei? Where's Yanagi?" Asked Jaden as he looked around. Yusei turned around and looked. "He's over there." Answered Yusei as he pointed to Yanagi. Jaden and Yusei saw he was with a group of other people.

(With Yanagi) "So, we see you have new friends." Said this huge fucker. "They're my cellmates, Jaden and Yusei." Answered Yanagi. "They from Satellite?" Asked the huge fucker. Yanagi nodded in response. "You know I hate Satellites, so its time to pay them a visit." Said the huge fucker as he cracked his knuckles. "You don't like Satellites?" Asked Yanagi. "Why else do you think I hate you." Said Himuro. Himuro then walked over to Jaden and Yusei. The other people that were with the huge fucker then did those like "Ooh!" Kind of faces. "Himuro's gonna so beat them!" Said one of the low-lives wit Himuro. (Now, wit Jaden and Yusei.) "Look, that huge fucker's heading toward us." Mentioned Yusei. Then, Himuro was face to face wit Yusei. "You and your friend are from Satellite, am I right?" Asked Himuro. Then Yusei turned serious all of a sudden. "Yeah, and why do you care?" Asked Yusei. Himuro then formed a fist and punched his palm. "I don't like Satellites like you and your friend." Answered Himuro. Yusei then stared at Himuro. "Yeah? Well, I don't like _posers_ like you." Said Yusei. "Ooooh! He called you a posa!" Said Jaden. Yusei then let his hand out and kept on staring at Himuro. The Jaden high fived Yusei's hand as he kept on staring at Himuro. Oh! Gangster-ness! Me and my friends do that a lot.

Himuro then got all pissed. "Are you calling me a wannabe?" Asked Himuro all pissed off. "You weren't scaring us if that's what you think you're doing." Answered Jaden. Himuro then picked up Jaden by his shirt and held him up in the air. Yusei then saw his friend about to get jumped so, Yusei pushed Himuro. As he got pushed, Himuro lost his grip on Jaden. "Thanks, Yusei." Thanked Jaden. Himuro then walked back up to Yusei and was gonna sock him. "Fuckin Satellite bitch!" Himuro then socked Yusei in the gut! _PUNCH_! Yusei fell onto the floor. "OH MY GOD!! YUSEI!" Jaden then helped up Yusei from the floor. "Dude? You ok?" Asked Jaden. Now its all gonna go down! "Ah… my gut!" Yusei's stomach was hurting from the hit. Then, Yusei then walked up to Himuro. He then… _KICK_! Yusei kicked Himuro in the balls! Himuro fell onto the floor. "Bitch!" Said Yusei as he kicked him on the floor. Then, one of the guys wit Himuro like, pushed Yusei and was gonna sock him. Luckily, Jaden pushed him and socked him. Then the other guys came and tried to jump Jaden and Yusei. "FUGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Cheered the other criminals. Then, cops came in the cafeteria. "Break it up! Break it up!" Yelled out the cop as he got between Himuro and Yusei. Cops grabbed Jaden and Yusei. Also Himuro and his crew. "Let me go! I need to kick Himuro's ass!" Said Yusei as he squirmed around in the cop's arms. "I need to finish some business with that guy over there!" Said Jaden as he tried to break free from the cop's arms. "

Let me go at it with this Satellite asshole!" Said Himuro as he tried to break free from the cops. "Look who's talking!" Said Yusei. The cops were going to solve this. "Hey, everyone! How's about Yusei and Himuro go at it?" Asked the cops. "Oh, so you want me to jump Himuro?" Asked Yusei. "No, when we meant go at it, we meant, bust Yo Momma!" Said the cop. "Alright then. Let's do it!" Said Yusei. "Himuro, you want to go at it?" Asked the other cop. "Of course, to prove Satellites suck at Yo Momma!" Answered Himuro. Yusei then got mad. "Its on, bitch!" Said Yusei. Then, half of the people who were at the cafeteria went to Himuro's side. The other half, to Yusei. Then, out of nowhere, William from Yo Momma came out. (He's the host) "Alright, we guys ready?" Asked William. Yusei and Himuro nodded. People then cheered for their side. "Lets get started! Coming from Satellite is… Yusei Fudo!" Said William. The people on his side cheered. "Go, Yusei!" Cheered Jaden. "Coming from Neo Domino City is… Jin Himuro!" Said William. "BOO!!" Yelled out people on Yusei's side. "Who ever wins, gets 2,000 dollars cash money!" Said William as he busted out the dollar bills. "And… a brand new XBOX 360 with Grand Theft Auto 4, The Orange Box and Halo 3!" Said William as he busted out a white box that had the XBOX 360 with the video games. "I'm gonna win the 360 and give it to Rally, Taka, Blitz and Nerve." Thought Yusei. (Them four are Yusei's friends back in Satellite.) William then got in the middle. "Alright, let's got! This is, Yo Momma!" Yelled out William. He stepped back.

Himuro goes first. "You momma's so fat, she doesn't cover one, not two, but three blocks!" Said Himuro. Nobody on either side did the "Ooh!" sound. Yusei and Jaden laughed. "That was just really stupid!" Said Yusei as he laughed. It was Yusei's turn. "Yo momma's so fat, she doesn't take pictures, she takes poster!" "OHHH!" All the people on Yusei's side all did that at the same time. Himuro got all mad. "Yo momma's so fat, we're in her right now!" Said Himuro. "OHHH!" Yelled out the people on Himuro's side. Yusei's turn. "Yo momma's so fat, she trips over a cordless phone!" "OHHH!" Yelled out the people on Yusei's side. Himuro's turn. "Yo momma's so stupid, she tried to put M&M's in alphabetical order!" "OHHH!!" Yelled out the people on Himuro's side. Yusei's turn. "Yo momma's so stupid, she bought a solar powered flashlight!" "OHHH!" Yelled out the people on Yusei's side. Himuro's turn. "Yo momma's so stupid, she took a spoon to the Superbowl!" "OHHH!!" Said Himuro's side. Yusei's turn. "Yo momma's so stupid, that under "Education" on her job application she put, Hooked on Phonics!" "OOHHHHH!" Yelled out Yusei's side. I gotta say, that's a good one!

William and the cops huddled up. They were going to choose who wins Yo Momma. After several of seconds of waiting, they made up their mind. William then walked between them. "Me and the cops made a decision, the one to walk away with 2,000 dollars cash and an XBOX 360 is…" William stayed quiet for several of second. "Yusei!" Said William as he pointed to Yusei's side. Yusei then got happy. Everyone on Yusei side cheered. William busted out 2,000 dollars cash. "Here's your 2 G's." Said William as he handed the money to Yusei. "And, your brand new XBOX 360!" William handed him the box. "Thanks." Answered Yusei. William then left. Yusei then walked up to a cop. "Is it ok if I mail these stuff to my friends?" Asked Yusei. "Sure." Answered the cop. Yusei then wrote down the address and sent it to his friends back in Satellite. "Here, you finish mailing this." Said Yusei as he handed the cop his XBOX 360 and the money. Then, Yusei, Jaden and Yanagi left to their cell. Jaden started to laugh. "What are you laughing about?" Asked Yusei. "When you were busting Yo Momma, dude! You were hilarious!" Said Jaden. "I mean, we Satellites are the best at everything." Said Yusei. "So who were you giving the 360 and money for?" Asked Jaden. "The American money is useless here in Neo Domino, so I gave it to Rally and the others. Also with the 360, so they don't get bored just going on the internet and going on My Space and You Tube." Answered Yusei. Then, they pretty much didn't do anything for the rest of the day.

_To be continued on Chapter 3: New Cellmate! Time to really bust some Prison Break!_


End file.
